


Bound & Bred (Dark Smut)

by Avalonmedieval



Series: Mortal Playthings (A Collection of Loki Fuck Fiction) [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Loki Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), the winter soldier - Fandom
Genre: Bucky Fucks Hard, Captured Mortal, Degrading to Women, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fucking, Loki Can Be Nice, Loki Porn, Loki Teaches Winter Soldier a Lesson, Loki and Winter Soldier Share a Mortal Woman, Loki fandom - Freeform, Minor Violence, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Slave, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, dark smut, forced bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1620251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avalonmedieval/pseuds/Avalonmedieval
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Loki teaches the Winter Soldier how to treat a woman after capturing a mortal plaything to share. (Dark Porn)<b></b></b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mortal Women Were Made For Fucking

**Author's Note:**

> READ TAGS! This is DARK SMUT! I repeat DARK smut, so dont read it and then bitch about it like I did not warn you.
> 
> The following story was written by an adult for adults. Fanfic is fiction. Try not to take it so damn serious.

 

Hands on his hips, Loki beamed at the Winter Soldier's handy work before him, impressed. Dead American soldiers, their faces frozen in horror, death seeping from their gaping eyes, littered the bloody ground. He smiled, pleased with his new comrade.

"Shall we finish the wounded, my lord?" The Winter Soldier asked the God of Mischief, stroking his weapon with eager anticipation. Loki was his new master now. He had found him wandering alone and lost in foggy memories a few months after rescuing the hero called Captain America. Loki had offered to ease his mind and Bucky accepted. With the flick of a blue flame, Bucky's memories faded, his emotions fled, and he was once again the Winter Soldier. Together they embarked on a journey that would end with Loki hailing as king and the Winter Soldier doing what he loved; warring. 

"Lead the way." Loki sneered as a gust of chilly wind from the north clamored the acrid odor of leaking guts, spreading it about the air. The stench did not seem to faze the Winter Soldier.

Nonchalantly, Loki strolled behind the Winter Soldier as he blasted a bloody trail through the flaming building slaughtering everyone in their path. He kicked in a door, scanned the smoky room, and was about to turn when a faint whimper captured his attention. The warlords shoved a huge filing cabinet aside expecting to find a cowering mortal warrior, surprised to discover a young woman shivering beneath the rubble. She wore a little sundress, obviously a civilian caught in the crossfire.

With arms wrapped around her body as if trying to shield herself, the petite woman peered up at the bellicose warriors. They glared at her, their eyes stalking her predatorily. Time seemed to stop, the room silent except for the pounding of her petrified heart.

Suddenly she cried out, closing her eyes as the Winter Soldier aimed his gun directly at her pretty face.

"No, no" Loki snapped, shoving the gun down by the palm of his hand.

The Winter Soldier watched as Loki squatted beside the terrified beauty. She opened her eyes, tears blooming, meeting his sadistic gaze. Loki seductively feathered a finger down the hollow of her cheek admiring the fear bubbling in her sultry cat-shaped eyes.

He continued speaking to the Winter Soldier in his usual low menacing voice. "Mortal women are not sport." His sensual demeanor erratically evolving as he seized a fistful of the woman's hair, wrenching her to her feet and up against his virile body. "They were made for fucking."

Bucky smirked with disinterest. He was made to kill and killing was his only pleasure. His only lust was bloodlust.

Loki read his thoughts. "I have much to teach you. You... WE... are going to enjoy this."

 


	2. Taming the Winter Soldier

Cinnamon held her breath so that the Winter Soldier could not hear. She stood on the tips of her toes peeking in at him while he drank a strange brew from a stone engraved drinking vessel. She had no idea who he was, but from the brutality lacing his eyes she understood him to be deadly.

"Do not resist and I will release you."

She sucked in a startled breath and turned quickly, placing her back against the wall, cornered by the dark god. Loki curled his lips, his smile reeking of mischief. Now this was someone she knew. Every sane Midgard knew the immortal prince who sought to rule their realm.

"You will let me go?" She asked in a voice that feared he was playing a cruel joke.

"Yes. You have my word. All you have to do is spread those little legs, take it like a good mortal, and I will set you free." He suddenly drew close to her, capturing her chin and digging his fingers into her flesh. "Resist and you will truly know pain." He hissed icy.

Voice choking on a sob, she nodded her head. Tears filled her eyes, threatening to release.

"And do not cry." Loki snapped, but softened as if he regretted being so harsh. "I hate to witness women weep, even if you are a worthless mortal." He said the last brushing away the single tear that had oozed from her opals. "You will enjoy this."

"I doubt that!" She snapped back. She could not help herself. Loki was a stunning man, but he was the last person any Midgard would ever want to spread their legs for. He was violent, a deranged sadist. He was going to hurt her and she knew it. He was incapable of mutual ecstasy.

He smiled, admiring her reckless defiance, and opened the door escorting her inside where the Winter Soldier reclined. The grizzled warrior did not even glance in their direction, too engrossed in chugging the strong brew.

Loki poured Cinnamon a cup and handed it to her.

"What is this?" She asked, leery.

"Asgardian ale. It is strong, much more potent than the water you Midgards serve and label beer. Drink it because you will need it."

Understanding Loki's double meaning, Cinnamon downed the pungent ale, wrinkling her nose in disdain. She gasped fighting to catch her breath. It was indeed strong, the room already spinning.

Loki sat down beside Bucky on the sofa chuckling at the mortal's pathetic behavior. Bucky ignored her. The only thing on his mind was the delicious drink that seemed to lull the bloodlust raging in his veins.

"Take your clothes off." Loki ordered watching to see if Bucky would turn his gaze upon their plaything. He did. Loki smiled. The man was still inside him.

Cinnamon stood before the dark warriors, shame-washed. Swallowing her pride, she tugged her garment over her head and cast it to the floor, praying Loki would be content and allow her a shred of dignity.

"Everything, my pet." He growled, his eyes glued to her voluptuous breasts.

She reluctantly obeyed by unfastening her bra, firm breasts spilling forth, and peeling away her thong. The men watch her, their faces reflecting the lewd mental images plaguing their minds.

"On your knees where pets belong."

Cinnamon glared at Loki as she sank to her knees. He then called to her "clk, clk, clk" as one would summon a dog. "Crawl!"

As she came to him, her vision blurred, stomach churning, the ale reaping its toll and bewitching her senses. Light-headed, she placed her palms to his knees and slithered up his body taking his shirt off. He proudly donned a sinewy chest compelling her to trail her fingers over him relishing his smooth, hairless flesh. He was like no man she had ever touched. He was a god and for tonight, he was hers.

"Good girl." Loki praised seeing the alcohol's effect in her cloudy eyes. He captured a breast, cupping it in his strong hands, fondling a nipple to harden it. Their eyes locked. "Kiss me" He demanded, and this time she did not hesitate to obey his salacious command.

She kissed him hard, almost desperate, and when she pulled her head back, he chuckled faintly in a mocking manner. He was irresistible and he flaunted it.

He ran his hand up her frail spine, resting it to the back of her neck. He drew her mouth to his, ran his tongue in a circular motion around her lush lips, and then kissed her tenderly with slow deliberation making her knees grow weak and breathing intensify. She had not thought he bore a gentle bone in his body until now.

Withdrawing from the kiss, Loki nipped her bottom lip, sucked it a second before seizing her mouth passionately. Now totally spellbound, she opened her mouth allowing him to plunder her, purring as he did.

She sighed with disappointment as he broke their vivacious kiss. "Kiss him now."

She nodded with a naughty smile, the ale making her wanton. Sitting on Loki's lap, she slanted her body to the Winter Soldier's and pressed her tits into him, bracing her hands on the sofa behind his head. Looming near his lips, she bit his chin. The teasing gesture did not manipulate him. He remained vacant of emotion, glaring into her eyes.

She glanced to Loki and said "He doesn't want my kiss."

Before Loki could reply, the Winter Soldier seized her by the nape of her neck and forced her with unnecessary strength to his lips where he assaulted her with his tongue. Frightening her, she tried to rear back only to be halted and pinned to his body. Loki watched darkly amused.

She whimpered as he brutally groped her tits, digging his agonizing strong fingers deep and hard into her delicate flesh.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Loki scolded when the Winter Soldier slid to her bottom lip and began to maul. She yelped painfully, using her tiny balled hands to try and free herself from the violent entrapment.

Finally Loki jerked her back to him, freeing her from the Winter Soldier's punishing embrace. Bucky watched as Loki feathered a drop of blood from her swollen, bruised lips. He blushed his lips against hers gently and said, "These are to be kissed, sucked, nipped, but never bitten." He scooped up a breast, stroking it with his index finger. "These are to be caressed with care, not hurt." He winked at the now relaxing woman on his lap as he traveled erotically up her thigh. "And this is be worshiped."

"Aye!" She moaned, spreading her legs wide, hiking up her knee allowing the Dark God to mesmerize her cunt. Greeting her moisture, he snuggled his lips to her neck and whispered with a warm breath. "Do you like that, baby?"

Sucking in her bottom lip, she replied. "OH yes" arching her hips to reveal her desire.

Still stimulating her with one hand, Loki utilized his spare to collect the Winter Soldier's hand and lead it to the pussy in his lap. The warrior thrust two fingers inside her entrance a few strides before withdrawing and cramming his drenched fingers into his mouth and sucking.

Loki laughed. "You remember some things I see."

Using her fingers as a ladle, Cinnamon soaked up some of her nectar and fed it to Loki. He tugged her to his mouth and kissed her as if hungry. She purred tasting her essence on him. "You are a nasty little mortal. I like that. You feel my dick?" He placed her hand to his swelling cock and continued, "You did this to me."

The couple glanced up to find the Winter Soldier stroking his engorged cock. While watching him, Cinnamon sank to her knees and freed Loki's. His cock was erect and arrogant, every vein bulging, the tip juicy. She stroked with her hands caressing his smooth flesh and then glanced back to the Winter Soldier's to compare. Bucky's was huge; thick and thriving, but Loki was a god, his monstrous. She smiled at Loki. He beamed back conceitedly knowing there was no comparison. The gesture unnoticed by Bucky.

Loki reclined, sprawling his legs out suggestively as Cinnamon stripped him. His eyes stalking her, reflection fathomless as she ran her tongue up and down his length, flicking at every ridge. His cock now dripping with her saliva, she stroked at his base while sucking his head.

"My cock looks good in your mouth." He cooed sensually.

The Winter Soldier edged close to Loki so that he could join the fun. She bounced back and forth giving both amble attention. Jacking Loki's, she would suck Bucky's, and then switch out. Both men tasted utterly delightful and both had fallen prey to her talents.

The sinister warriors enjoyed her for awhile before Loki decided it was time to change positions. He seized a fistful of hair and tugged gently to bring her to her feet. He bent her over placing her face into Bucky's groin leaving her rear vulnerable to him. He could hear her inhaled, taking Bucky's scent deep into her lungs. She definitely was not a virgin and from the looks of things, not her first orgy either.

Bobbing up and down, drool seeping from her lips as she sucked Bucky off, she winced feeling Loki part her folds and position himself for entry. Expecting him to ram into her brutally, she braced herself, arching, balling her fists preparing to endure the inhuman cock she had just deep-throated and had only been able to swallow half his length. Seeing her ass cheeks clench, Loki slapped her playfully trying to relax her. "Come on, pet, let your master enjoy you."

After a few minutes of fingerfucking, she believed him and began to rock her hips with invitation. Loki latched on to her hips, bracing her, and shoved his cock half way inside. She squealed with bliss, clenching her feminine muscles trying to draw him deeper. He slowly thrust his head in and out of her to open her channel before impaling her to the core. Again she shrieked with need, enjoying every inch of his hard steel as it pump itself in and out of her, its tip kissing her cervix.

While she sucked Bucky, Loki fucked her leisurely, not in a rush, slapping her ass every now and then. While fucking, his eyes feasted on the mortal's meaty ass jiggling with each impact of his pelvis. It was enchanting to see such a tiny body swallow his god-like size. He parted her cheeks wide to plunder her taut ass with a finger. He smiled, _yes….this little hole would have to be stretched before she could accept his lust and she would accept it, every virile inch of him._

Engrossed with lewd desires, he did not realize the Winter Soldier's erratic change until a gagging guttural summoned him from his thoughts. He glanced up discovering Bucky burying himself deep into Cinnamon 's esophagus. He was gripping by her jaws and ripping at her hair. The woman was struggling, writhing, desperately choking.

Before Loki could react, the Winter Soldier wrenched her mouth from his shaft and from Loki's cock, and flung her face-first over the sofa. She looked like a little rag doll being tossed and turned by an over-sized beast. He picked his belt off the floor and looped it around her neck like a dog collar and tied her wrists behind her back leaving her in a painful, helpless position.

Loki stood back watching Bucky grip on the collar, choking her slightly, and plunged into her with one brutal impalement. She wailed hysterical. Loki did not intervene. If she could take him, she could take Bucky. He reclined in a chair stroking his wet cock intent to watch the live porn.

Bucky set into her with such merciless force, Cinnamon thought her intimate tunnel was about to rupture. Clawing her fingernails in her own flesh, bracing her knees, she arched taking him in stride. She bit her lip trying hard not to cry out with each agonizing thrust. It felt as if her insides were suffering excavation. He retreated his cock to her rim, only to plunge back in brutally, lacerating her tender cervix, over and over again until she could no longer endure the conquering assault. Finally she sobbed out, her voice a desperate plea, only to be choked harder cutting off her cry and oxygen.

"Ease up before you tear her." Loki scoffed. Rough sex was Loki's fetish, but Bucky's pounding of the little honey was evolving into venereal butchery.

The Winter Soldier did not seem to hear, or maybe even notice. With sledge-hammer like blows, he continued to ram into her with her frail body rising and falling, shuddering helplessly beneath his prevailing wrath. Whining, sobbing, forlorn, she pleaded for mercy between gasps of air, powerless against the vigorous invasion. He smacked her hard on the ass, fucking her mercilessly, plowing his cock into her with an unrelenting pace.

"You are going to wound her!" Loki growled, his cock flagging. He came to his feet and was about to place a warning hand on the back of the Winter Soldier when the warrior suddenly withdrew, snarling with climax, and violently ejaculated on to the back of Cinnamon 's crumbled body. Quenched, Bucky flung Cinnamon to the floor by the hair of her head and reclined on the sofa as if preparing for a deep slumber.

"Damn" Loki hissed. He had planned a 3-way tonight, but from the looks of the mortal, she could not endure another session with the Winter Soldier. He would have to find another candidate, one strong enough to take it, and one he did not mind injuring. He smirked. He had the perfect bitch in mind; the Black Widow.

The wrecked mortal whined faintly at Loki's feet. Grimacing, he squatted to her side, untied her, and collected her into his arms. He laid her out on the bed watching her rub her bruised wrists.

She whimpered, "Please….please do not hurt me."

Loki shushed her worries while caressing a strand of perspired drenched hair behind her ear. "Shh...I am not going to hurt you, lamb. I am going to give you what you need." He jacked her thighs apart and fell between them.

Pressing on her mound, he spread her folds caressing her swollen clit with the thick of his tongue. While licking, he inserted his finger, hooking it to fondle her G-spot. Within minutes, she captured a wad of his hair, grinding her pussy into the rampant assault, her pain forgotten and replaced with blissful ecstasy.

"Loki!" She wailed, clenching her ass, abdominal muscles rippling, foretelling her soon to come release.

The Dark God stop before she climaxed, chuckling at her sigh of disappointment. "You are going to fuck me first." He lustfully hissed coming to her side.

Flaunting desperation in her rapid movement, she crawled on top of his erect mass and buried herself to his hilt.

"That is it, Little One, take me all the way." And she did, up and down, over and over until sensations crippled her. Grinding deep, her body paralyzed, face contorted, both her triggering points activated, she purred incoherently. Loki seized her throat strangling her as she showered his thrusting dick. Her entire body constricted, twitching with euphoria. Finally her eyes rolled back into her head and just as she was about to blank out, Loki slammed her back to the bed, tossed her legs over his shoulders, and drove his thriving cock as deep as he could penetrate her. A few minutes of cock hammering, she tightened her intimate muscles milking Loki's searing cream. He filled her womb full of potent semen before withdrawing and rolling to her side.

After their breathing tranquilized, she whispered, "You should not have cummed inside of me." The narcotic effect wearing off and the fear of conceiving Loki's child reality.

Loki's reply was a smug chuckle.

"Will you honor your word now and release me?"

Loki raised and propped on his elbow. Using his fingers, he tilted her chin so that their eyes locked. "I will when I am finished with you." Using his knee, he jacked her knees apart and straddled her. "By that time you will not want to go. You will beg to stay my mortal plaything."

She moaned with pleasure as he thrust his hard cock back into her cum dripping pussy taking her repeatedly to fervor delirium.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may write a follow up with the Black Widow and write it dark and sinister...What do you think? OR I might do a series where I lead up to the tender change of the Winter Soldier with an OC???  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read my little short story! Feedback is most appreciated, but never expected. 
> 
>  
> 
> A super big THANK YOU to all my followers for reporting the three A03 accounts that plagiarized me. These accounts have been suspended. 
> 
> From A03 TOS ""Plagiarism is the use of someone else's words or concepts without properly attributing those words or concepts to their original source. Simply finding and replacing names, substituting synonyms, or rearranging a few words is not enough to make the work original to you.""
> 
> So PLEASE do not steal my plots or plagiarize my distinctive phrasing and signature idioms BECAUSE when you do my followers recognize my writing and drama follows.


End file.
